The present invention relates to a groove seal for sealing between two bodies, the seal being located in a groove in one of the bodies.
Known seals of the above-mentioned type with a sealing strip of rubber or similar elastomeric material have certain unavoidable drawbacks which, sooner or later, result in a leakage. Such a sealing strip of rubber swells or shrinks with time depending on the surrounding media and loses much or some of its elasticity. It will also shrink and swell much more than surrounding iron constructions at varying temperatures. The last-mentioned fact causes sealing strips, which have lost most of their elasticity and which have been working at a raised temperature for a long period of time, to start leaking when being cooled.